Devil Girl from Mars
Category:Films | directed by = David MacDonald | written by = James Eastwood | produced by = Edward J. Danziger Harry Lee Danziger | music by = Edwin Astley | cinematography = Jack Cox | edited by = Brough Taylor | distributed by = Gigi Productions | release date(s) = May, 1954 | mpaa rating = | running time = 77 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Devil Girl from Mars is a British low-budget feature film of the science fiction genre. It was directed by David MacDonald with a screenplay written by James Eastwood, based on a play by Eastwood and John C. Mather. The movie was produced by Gigi Productions and released in the United Kingdom in May, 1954. It was released in the United States on April 27th, 1955. Devil Girl from Mars is a classic romance tale involving a tough-looking alien babe named Nyah, played by Patricia Laffan, who comes to Earth in such of strapping young men to serve as breeding stock. Oh yeah... there's a robot, too. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Invasion from Outer Space!...Sights too weird to imagine! Destruction too monstrous to escape!" * Devil Girl from Mars (1954) redirects to this page. * Devil Girl from Mars was filmed at Sherpperton Studios in Surrey, England. IMDB; Devil Girl from Mars (1954); Filming locations. * Danziger Productions, Ltd. produced this film under the name of Gigi Productions. * Director of photography Jack E. Cox is credited as Jack Cox in this film. * There are a total of eleven credited cast members in this film. * The setting for this film is rural Scotland. * This is David MacDonald's twenty-sixth film as a director. It is his first work in the science fiction genre. * This is Patricia Laffan's twenty-first film role. It is her first work in the science fiction genre. * This is Hazel Court's fifteenth film as an actress. * Director David MacDonald received training under noted film producer and director Cecil B. DeMille. * This is the first film work for actor James Edmond. * This is the first and only credited film work for actor Stewart Hibberd. * Mars is an actual planet and is located in the Milky Way Galaxy in the Sol system. It is the fourth planet from the sun and is often referred to as the "Red Planet". It is the closest planetary mass near to the planet Earth. Mars takes its name from Mars, the God of War from Greek and Roman mythology, who is also known by his Hellenistic name, Ares. Aside from Earth, Mars has been featured in more science fiction multimedia projects than any other actual planet. * The name of the robot in this film is Chanti. * Nyah is likely intended as an "unexpected and unforeseen" alien counter-point to the Virgin Mary. Google Books; Mars in the Movies: A History. Thomas Kent Miller. (10-31-2016). Recommendations External Links * * * Devil Girl from Mars at Wikipedia * * References Category:Danziger Productions, Ltd. Category:1950s/Films Category:1954/Films Category:May, 1954/Films Category:Based on a play Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:D/Films